Ruination
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Challenge: Pulled from the void and tortured into submission, Loki questions why this strange creature wants to put an end to his misery. Other/Loki. SLASH! One-shot! Rated M.


**Title: **Ruination

**Summary: **Pulled from the void and tortured into submission, Loki questions why this strange creature wants to put an end to his misery. Other/Loki.

**Warnings:** Explicit rape/sexual abuse, very descriptive abuse, Kink, violence, trauma, torture, psychological trauma, physical torture, and suicide attempt.

**Challenged by: **SingleLoki

**You have been warned…**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Art in its finest form of beauty _could _be destroyed.

The Other had seen it from its fleeting beginning to its awful end. The moment he had set eyes on art was the moment he watched two Chitauri soldiers drag a limp body in front of Thanos' floating throne.

He could not question his master's decision to why the boy was plucked out of the void, but he could only wonder to himself why the boy was special. The soldiers dumped the body on the floor and stood eying him with hunger and lust.

It had been so long since they had seen something so precious. The Other saw this hunger, and felt emotions rise in his chest.

"What are you standing there for?" He hissed. "Away with you!"

The soldiers hissed back.

They walked away in disappointment not wanting to anger Thanos, who sat on the throne facing the universe around him. The Other curiously circled the limp body on the floor.

"Is he awake?" Thanos asked.

"No, my Lord."

"Then what are you standing there for?" He growled. "Wake him."

The Other wasted no time as he nudged the boy with his foot. The boy stirred and green eyes stared at the Other. But the boy collapsed back into slumber, his eyes rolled back in exhaustion.

"Get up!" He nudged again.

The boy stirred and got wind of where he was. His green eyes widened as he propped himself up. He trembled and stared at the Other in confusion. The Other retreated to his corner and waited. Thrill wiped his body as the boy's stare lingered on him.

"What is your name, boy?" Thanos' chair turned.

The boy trembled and tested his voice. The Other tilted his head and imagined the punishment his master had deemed for the boy for his disobedience and shameful lack of respect.

"Well?"

The boy blinked, trying to find his voice.

"Do not make me ask again," Thanos growled as he leaned forward. "I have ways to rip information out of you and you do not want my wrath so soon."

The boy glared.

So he did have some nerve in him after all, and Thanos seemed to be thrilled with that idea. The boy knew what he was up against. Although the madness threatened to corrode him, the boy stood up proudly.

"Loki."

The Other turned to him. His short black hair and tearful green eyes were as innocent looking on the outside as it was deceitful on the inside. _Potential _and _gain _was what Thanos wanted. The Other turned to his master whose grin grew wider.

The moment Loki had spoken, he had set his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Use the gem." Thanos ordered.

Thanos' chair turned away from the scene and hovered a little away from the platform.

"What are you planning?" Loki questioned bravely.

"Silence!" The Other hissed.

"I do not answer to you, you worthless creature!"

The Other was amazed by the authority this boy displayed. It was a fact he was born of royalty. His posture, his command of voice and what was designed of his armor was a clear sign of who he had been before he had fallen.

"Bound him!"

"Kill me if you have to!" Loki punched the Chitauri approaching him. "But I will never comply with you willingly!"

"Silence him before I do," Thanos mumbled.

The Other watched as Chitauri swarmed Loki and pinned him to the ground. Thanos leaned back on his chair and allowed the scene to unfold. The sounds of Loki's struggles were music to his ears.

_It was the boy's own fault,_ the Other thought.

Had he simply complied and not disrespected Thanos, Loki would have been spared and given half of what he wanted. Thanos was merciful when he had to be and this was nothing compared to what Thanos had done to his children. It was _mercy_ compared to the horrors they've seen.

"Hold him still," The Other hissed.

Loki struggled and tried to force his way out and run.

Despite having been weakened in the void, Loki still packed a punch. He managed to kill three and injured two Chitauri soldiers before the rest could pin him on his arms and legs. His magic was useless in front of Thanos. There was something that kept his Seidr at bay.

"Your struggles are futile."

"What are you doing?" Loki gasped. "Unhand me!"

The Other straddled Loki and traced his two thumbs on Loki's pale skin while the rest of the Chitauri eyed him hungrily. His thumbs dipped down to his collarbones and Loki stilled. Loki eyed him with fear, but there was still a fight left in the boy's body.

"This will be quick," The Other smiled.

He pointed the scepter at Loki's chest and it glowed blue. Loki struggled less until he fell limp on the floor, but that didn't stop the Chitauri from keeping him pinned. The Other loomed over him and watched those beautiful green eyes swirl into a mess of black before it swirled to colors of green and blue.

"S-stop," Loki wheezed. "Stop it!"

Loki began to struggle, his eyes tempted to close and his body weakened in their grip. The Other dragged the scepter closer to his heart and pushed down, enough to draw blood. Loki gritted his teeth as he tried to buck the Other off him.

"R-release me…"

The Other tried to gain entrance into his mind, but Loki continued to fight off the scepter's influence. The Other stood up and dragged the scepter away and turned to his master whose chair still turned to space.

"My Lord?" He croaked. "He refuses."

"I know," Thanos said dryly.

The Other turned back to Loki, who tried to pull his arm away from the Chitauri soldiers who began their tiny unseen punishments on him. Loki kicked and pulled, and tried to reach his Seidr, but they managed to bound his arms with chains that prevented his Seidr to surface.

"What do we do with him?"

"Break him."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki tasted blood.

His body ached and his fingers were broken and healing. His lips were cut and bruises of blue and purple riddled his pale skin, like blemishes on top of perfection. He opened his eyes and a blur of darkness welcomed him. Nausea attacked him and he felt bile rise on his throat.

Loki immediately pushed himself up on his knees, but ended up dry heaving.

He had been in the void perhaps a week. The void was agonizing silence and madness, but he would rather welcome the void than welcome such tortures. Loki pushed himself up to the wall and eyed his surroundings. He was chained up on the neck and wrist, and as much as he struggled to break the chains free, it was useless.

The cell door opened and Loki was still weak from the beatings.

"Are you well rested?"

Three Chitauri soldiers swarmed him as the Other walked in and closed the cell door. He looked at Loki and lingered by the door. Loki stared at him with confusion, and it made the Other's pale grey skin crawl.

"Is your answer still a no?"

"You catch up quickly," Loki hoarsely said. "Is beating me up worth the trouble?"

"It is if my Lord wants your cooperation."

"Then you do not have it."

The Other motioned to the other Chitauri. Loki saw from the corner of his eye a very long and sharp whip. His eyes widened as the two remaining Chitauri pulled him to his knees in the center of the tiny cell. Loki struggled but one Chitauri dragged a blade to the back of his tunic and tore it off in one swift motion.

Loki dreaded the worst.

"Hold him still," the Other watched. "Make sure he does not move."

The two held him tightly and Loki struggled more. His aching body did not help him. The chains on his wrist cut his skin and the collar on his neck left him unable to breathe.

"No," He gritted his teeth. "Stop it!"

"Go ahead," the Other hissed.

The first hit came and Loki's body tensed. His body slumped forward and he let out a sharp gasp. Loki was able to compose himself quickly as he looked up to the Other, who watched as if he was seeing something else entirely. It made Loki angry, but the next whip came and Loki could only gasp in pain. He tried not to scream and let his pain known.

He forgot how to breathe.

"T-this doesn't c-change anything." Loki gritted his teeth.

"You still have the gall."

The whip cackled in the air and Loki gasped.

"Foolish c-creature," Loki managed to say. "I w-will kill you."

The Other's fingers twitched and clenched as he watched Loki gasp again and writhe under the next blow of the whip. He itched to touch and lick the pale skin now beaded with sweat and blood.

Loki cried out loudly.

It snapped the Other's gaze as he watched Loki claw the ground. The Other stepped forward and knelt in front of him. Loki panted and wheezed, he couldn't look up or even move. The blows had gone over and over. _It was too much!_ The Other grabbed Loki's face and pulled it up. Loki stared at him with disoriented teary green eyes.

"Had enough?"

"I refuse to play your game." Loki wheezed.

"Very well."

The Other stood up and walked back to his corner.

"Again."

The whip slammed down on Loki's back and Loki cried out and whimpered afterwards. However, he held his glare at the Other, who seemed to admire his bravery. The Other grew bored and paced. He turned to eye the work done to Loki's back. It was now painted with thin red stripes. Each line lapped over the other.

In the next few minutes, Loki's whimper and choked sobs echoed the cell.

Choked sobs turned to screams.

And it was close enough for Loki to lose the memory of his name.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Thanos was patient.

The Other knew his master cared not for Loki. As long as the boy was healed by the end of the day and broken again by morning, the plan was well. So of course, the torture continued. And they did not stop, not until Loki was unable to _speak,_ unable to _think_ and unable to _beg_.

The Other itched to play along.

Loki was now tied to a table in the middle of a rusted room inside the Chitauri ship. Loki's hands were over his head. His legs were tied down and separated. He couldn't speak, his mouth was gagged with a cloth and his eyes covered with the same material.

The Other found it exhilarating to see Loki writhe in an attempt to escape. They had been at it for days, but the same methods were boring. They had to be _creative _to make it torture.

Loki had been screaming obscenities at them. The boy hadn't been able to rest since he got there. The only rest he had was when he was unconscious, but that did not stop the Chitauri from waking him. In the Other's observation, Loki's beautiful skin was now riddled with scars. They had stabbed him and dragged the knife all over his body, teasing him of what they would do to him.

Loki put up what fight he had left and managed to kill a few more Chitauri, but even bottled up strength had limits.

"I will handle this." The Other volunteered.

The Chitauri walked out of the room and the Other was left alone with Loki. Loki was unable to see or speak. But he felt the Other's fingers drag up from his toe to his thighs. It lingered there for a moment and Loki could only whimper under his gag. The Other moved his finger to the band on his waist and that's when Loki felt fright.

The finger moved up and traced the muscles on his body.

Loki moved his wrist and felt the tight rope dig into his injured wrist. The Other was silent, too silent for Loki. The other Chitauri spoke to him, teased him and tortured him, but this one… this strange creature observed.

"Let us begin," The Other hissed.

Loki wondered what he would do next, but he soon regretted asking. Vile liquid poured down on top of him and Loki couldn't breathe. The liquid continued, and he began to thrash on the table. The Other had a hand lingering on his waist and it did not help soothe his worry. He began to choke and drown, but the Other stopped.

"You are only making this worse for yourself, Asgardian."

Loki coughed and panted, unable to speak. He groaned in pain as he tried to kick. His legs were a little too separated for his tastes and the Other's lingering fingers distracted him. Fingers gently dug to his flesh and Loki tried to buck it off.

"Surrender to him."

He shook his head and refused to be a plaything to the Mad Titan. He may hate his family, his brother and his father, but he could never betray them that way. There was too much at stake.

"Suit yourself," The Other croaked.

Water continued to pour down, and no sooner did Loki lose consciousness. _Thor would find me,_ he believed. But what was hope without proof? The Other enjoyed his torment, but the boy was relentless. The Other needed to use other means of torture if he meant to please Thanos.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki looked terrible.

Bruises, scars and open wounds lingered on his body. His hair was a mess, and his lips were cut and torn. He was still chained and collared and left alone in his cell to ponder his thoughts. Loki could barely speak, he had learned not to when they tortured information out of him. They weren't lenient when it came to marks.

"_Thor would come for me,"_ Loki believed. _"He'll save me."_

But the Other said it wasn't possible.

What was Loki going to believe?

Himself?

Or the strange creature?

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"You've been too kind," Thanos growled.

"We are doing everything," The Other sneered. "The boy is relentless. He counters and proves to be formidable to be influenced."

"Break him!" Thanos slammed his hand on the throne. "I want him burnt and crying! I want him on his knees, begging for mercy. I want him skinned and near death! Do whatever you can to him. I care not if his body is battered or bruised, he can be healed when I need him!"

"Y-yes my Lord."

"I am patient, but my patience runs thin." Thanos smirked.

"What w-would you have us do?"

"I want you to destroy who he thinks he is and give him an idea he could start from. Persecute him, abuse him in any way you can. Damage what he believes. Because if you cannot do it… I will."

"My Lord."

"Get out of my sight!"

The Other left quickly and went back to the ship.

They were savage creatures, primal at best. People tend to forget that they weren't loving creatures at all. They were used to this life style of mistreatment and illegality. They were bred for battle and death, to rape and to conquer. They were beasts that _claim_ when they wanted. And Oh… the Chitauri are ruthless creatures.

The Other figured it was time to make the boy comply.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki faced the wall, his hands chained above him. They had whipped him over and over, and Loki ended up screaming his lungs out. He could barely see nor breathe. His body trembled of exhaustion, hunger and thirst.

The Chitauri entered his cell and Loki was prepared for their routine, but this was different. They had buckets with them. Loki turned his head as far as he could and eyed the scalding buckets.

"No," Loki pulled on the chains. "No no no!"

The moment was very overwhelming for him and all he could do was cry out. He knew what would happen to him, and he feared it. He was beginning to feel the weight of it. Only the sound of the chain scratching against the metal was heard as they prepared to douse Loki's back with scalding water.

"Please no!"

Loki saw the Other in the corner of his eye, hiding behind the door. Loki pulled against the chains harder, nearly damaging and breaking his wrist in the process.

"Please stop them!" He called out. "Do not do this!"

But the Other ignored him.

Soon the hot liquid was poured down Loki's back, and the wet flames licked his wounds in excruciating pain. Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. Smoke filled the room as the water boiled down to Loki's feet. Pale bruised and scared skin was destroyed in mere moments. The skin blotted up and turned red. It bled and crumpled, and Loki slumped forward wheezing.

"Alright that's enough." The Other ordered.

Loki was about to pass out.

The searing pain was overwhelming and dizzying. The Other watched as Loki was unable to right himself any longer, and any movement caused his skin to crack and bleed.

The Other knelt forward and pulled Loki's head towards him.

"Had enough?"

But Loki was too lost in pain to answer.

Not long after…

Loki passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Touching.

Warmth.

Something soothed the aches on his back. Loki opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. He was pressed to his side as someone touched him. He made to move up, but he only collapsed back with a cry.

"Move and I will dig my nails on your flesh," The Other sneered.

Loki moved his green eyes to the right to see the Other putting healing salves on his back. It was soothing, but it ached as his fingers touched the wounds. Loki turned to press his stomach on the cold ground, because it felt wonderful. He clenched his fingers when the Other dragged a wet finger to an open wound.

"Do you like that?"

_What was that question?_ Loki wondered.

Loki couldn't help but feel sedated for some reason. Like there was a drug that went along with it. He could smell different scents and Loki could only purr and tremble on the ground.

"Toxins," The Other murmured. "We cannot break you further if you are severely damaged."

"W-why are you doing this?"

The Other dug another finger and slowly slid it down Loki's spine just above the back of his pelvis. Loki buried his face on the ground and trembled in pain. He huffed and glared at the Other, who continued to work on his body silently.

Only then did Loki realize he was naked.

Embarrassment rose inside of Loki, but logic got to him. The boiling water had dripped down to his legs, so most of his lower parts were damaged. He had to endure this physical and intimate torture just to have the award of being soothed. Minutes passed and the toxins around the room made Loki's head feel dizzy.

There was something odd about the way the Other looked at him, and Loki hated it.

"He will not come for you."

Loki blinked at the Other.

"W-what?" He croaked.

"The name you speak in your dreams." The Other scowled.

_Thor._

"You lie."

"Do I?" He laughed. "You are worlds apart from Asgard. You are garbage."

Loki knew what the Other was doing. He was trying to break him, because Loki's body may be damaged but his mind was still strong and fighting. The Other meant to break into it, and Loki wasn't about to allow him.

"How many times have you screamed for him to come?" The Other wondered. "The name of who you speak of will not save you. You are trapped here."

"You lie," Loki groaned.

"Believe me or not, I have told you many times."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"What else?" The Other smirked. "The Lord only wants your cooperation. There would not _be_ any torture had you accepted."

"And let my family suffer?"

"Family?" He snorted. "You no longer have a family. You may be good at hiding information, but you are not good at hiding your pains, forgotten Prince! I saw thanks to the scepter. You were once a King were you not? What did it feel like to be _betrayed?_"

"Silence!" Loki pushed himself up to sit. "Ugh."

He hugged his body and raised a leg to cover his naked form. The Other lifted his chin as Loki glared at him. Intimidating, sure, but not as fearful as Thanos'.

"Do you yield?" The Other asked.

"Never."

As if a viper bit into his flesh, the Other left Loki in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Toxins.

So many toxins filled his nose and he couldn't stand up. He was in the corner, eyes dazed and blurry. He could see images all around him, and he couldn't tell what was real or what wasn't. He could only think of it as bliss, but no sooner did it turn into a nightmare.

"How could you?"

Loki lifted his gaze up to see Thor.

"How could you, Loki?" Thor grimaced. "I trusted you and you lied to me."

"N-no." Loki weakly replied.

"You're a coward!"

"T-thor."

"You are a coward and a liar. And I was foolish to believe any words that come from your mouth are sincere! You tried to kill me. How could you? I loved you."

"Brother, please," Loki reached out.

Thor pulled away and disappeared. Loki's head swam in deep colors and soon, he saw Frigga appear. She didn't look like she wanted to help him, she watched Loki as if he was no more than a disgusting beggar decorating the streets. Loki felt a tug in his chest, a painful one. Frigga paced around him and watched him.

Loki had enough of it.

"Mother?"

"Why do you call me that, Frost Giant?" Frigga laughed. "Thor is my only son, my golden son. How could you _ever _compete?"

The memories blurred once more and Loki found himself at the center of attention inside one of Asgard's feasting halls. He sat in the middle, naked and broken. One Aesir pointed at him, and soon everyone began to laugh.

The laughter was unbearable, and Loki's mind began to unwind.

"No, Loki." Odin said.

"Fa-father?" Loki reached out.

"Do not touch me, boy." His father laughed bitterly. "You disappoint me. The moment I took you into my arms, you failed me."

"P-please…"

"You were supposed to _die._"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

The Other watched in the corner as Loki deliriously mumbled in his sleep. Loki trembled and whimpered, unable to stop his body from moving. Loki was high on drugs and the Other itched to make contact.

Loki wore a rather large torn up shirt, but that was it.

"Stop please…" He trembled.

The Other narrowed his piercing golden gaze as Loki continued to whimper. His chains clanked against the floor. The Other 's eyes trailed all over Loki's body. He watched as Loki's chest heaved up and down.

He believed his kind to be savages and it was true. He felt no regret in his actions, no fear for the boy, nor love. It was pure _lust._ It was not a crime to touch the boy. He only needed time to make it work. They were made for this. There're no words like _mercy_ in their dictionary.

This was their life, and after so many years of witnessing bloodshed, their emotions tend to stay barren.

The Other had seen parts and heard of what happened to _Gamora_ and _Nebula,_ Thanos' daughters. This boy, this _Loki_ got it easy. If Thanos wanted, he could have broken Loki himself and repaired him the way Thanos wanted him to be.

Just like what he bred his children to be.

Loki continued to writhe, and the Other could not help it.

"_Fool,"_ He thought.

Loki moaned.

The Other watched as Loki's body moved in a slow rhythm, and from there, the Other understood. Loki whimpered as the Other walked forward and touched his stomach.

"Ah," Loki groaned.

The Other's finger traced patterns, and Loki's hips bucked. The Other couldn't help it and straddled Loki's hips. He ground his hips and Loki moaned. His green eyes fluttered open in a delirious daze. Eyes stared up at him like a lover should, and the Other believed Loki was thinking of someone else.

The Other leaned forward and licked Loki's neck, and Loki trembled in the touch. Loki's chained hands moved to grab, but the Other was stronger at this point. He pulled Loki's hands up and pinned them there. His other hand lingered and pulled the dirty rag of a shirt up, revealing Loki's pale scared hips.

Loki was slowly getting aroused.

The Other began to nibble Loki's neck and Loki let out a gasp. Loki's hips lifted and wanted friction. His member throbbed and so did the Other's. Loki moaned wantonly, green eyes hungry. The Other took advantage of it. His other hand dipped down and began to work on the boy's member. His thumbs touched the head and began to pull at skin.

Loki stretched and panted like a needy dog.

The Other found it exciting.

Loki began to thrust when the Other tugged and squeezed. Loki's legs thrashed as he moaned and whimpered. The Other ground his own hips on Loki's thigh as the process sped up.

Not long after, Loki spilled in the Other's hands and went slack on the floor.

The Other played with him more, eying and touching the limp body underneath him. Loki looked relaxed, though bruised and battered, Loki was beautiful.

He realized…

He _needed_ more.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Loki couldn't remember anything from that day, and only the memories of pain lingered in his memory. They pulled him outside to play, and used him like a toy. Loki was given clothes this time, but they were his previous pants and a dirty ragged shirt.

The Chitauri circled him and pushed him around. They teased and laughed and humiliated him, and soon Loki's mind was beginning to break. The Other had now found a method worth something. It wasn't simply _torture_. It had to be something personal. Loki hated the attention, and here, the Other is giving it to him.

Loki was tossed aside until he fell on the floor.

He hissed when his back hit, and he still wasn't recovered. Blots and bruises and very large scars riddled his back.

"When you are ready," The Other announced.

Loki managed to look up to see several of the Chitauri holding a rod. Loki pushed himself up to sit, and hadn't seen the rod come from behind. It jolted him awake. Loki collapsed to the ground as he groaned in pain.

"Again." The Other ordered.

Loki turned to his side, but another rod hit him and he was electrocuted. He rolled on the ground and stared up at the stars wishing he was dead.

"Again."

They got worse.

They poked him in different parts of his body and the pain was excruciating. They were like bug bites but larger and the sting lingered and burnt like flames licking his cold skin. One Chitauri pulled Loki up and pushed him to another. That Chitauri held him to the waist and dragged the rod down his thighs and it made Loki squirm.

That one pushed Loki to another Chitauri, who held him tightly and ground his hips in front of Loki. Loki tried to push but it only grabbed his chain and turned him around. The Chitauri ground his hips hungrily and Loki felt embarrassed.

"Again."

The Other watched as Loki was electrocuted and played with by all those Chitauri looking for a little fun. One managed to pin him in an embrace, grinding his hips and licking his neck like an animal licking his wound. Loki's body failed him. His body reacted like a needy animal wanting to be claimed and Loki hated it.

He wanted to cry.

They were beginning to break him, and Loki hadn't the faintest clue as to how he would escape the torment.

_Thor._

The Other said he would not come and Loki was beginning to believe him. The more the Chitauri began to express their lustful hunger, the more Loki's hope dwindled. It wouldn't take long until they claimed him, and Loki knew that.

"Again."

The rod jolted Loki awake from his dream as one of them poked him from behind and pushed him to another Chitauri. But this Chitauri did not have an electric rod to poke him. He had something else. The Chitauri licked him and was thoroughly aroused. He pulled Loki's pants down.

That's when Loki lost all hope he was ever going home.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

He became a daily and nightly toy for them.

They would come and go as they pleased in his cell to claim him, and Loki had nearly forgotten his name in the process. It became terrifying when they came in groups. That's the time Loki lost all sense of thought.

He was naked and on his knees and they were all using him, entering his body and fighting off to thrust inside of him. It was _degrading._ He was a prince, now he was just their whore. Loki couldn't even think to prepare his mental control, it was pure sexual abuse.

There were five of them.

Three played behind him, thrusting on his leg and inside of him while two used his mouth. Loki was weaker and thinner than he was before. They gave him food and water, but he had to _pay _for his meals. This… this was a session after his tortures. The parts where he was too disoriented to scream obscenities, too tired to fight, too tired to think. It was their plan all along.

However, Loki did not regret fighting.

Loki began to choke on the one thrusting in his mouth. It was terrible to try and drown the huge thing. He was thankful the creature pulled out, but there was another who went underneath him and began to thrust to his own aroused member.

Loki had allowed the thoughts to leave him, better yet, he lost control of it.

He could feel everything.

Every vibration and humping they did over him. Soon, one was already in his limit and pushed away the one thrusting inside of him. Loki groaned at the loss and thought it was over, but another one soon replaced his sore entrance and began to thrust inside again. It quickly came inside of him and Loki felt full.

It didn't stop.

Soon, all of them begged for release.

Loki was too disoriented and sore to notice the Other watching from the door. The Other stayed there until the Chitauri were finished with the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Hours had gone from a day, days had gone to weeks, and weeks had turned into months. Loki was slowly being influenced by the scepter bit by bit as Loki's mind crumbled. Loki had agreed to help, but Thanos wasn't convinced. In the Other's supervision, Loki was allowed to project an image to Earth to see to the Tesseract.

Soon after the confirmation, Loki was pulled back and tortured once more.

Thanos wanted proof that he would comply to everything, that he would be _obedient_ to everything. So the tortures continued, and Thanos could care less if the Chitauri army found entertainment in the boy.

They used him and abused him to their sick pleasure, and they reveled in it. They cared not if he was going to be their general, it was all a game. They knew where they stood, and as long as he was a prisoner, there was nothing Loki could do to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Broken and sore, Loki lay in the arms of the Other.

Loki could no longer fight, his body slack against the Other, who held him from behind. The Other had a finger inside of Loki and began to move it slowly. On his finger was a healing salve, but Loki felt the Other's member throbbing behind him.

"Stay still."

Loki tried to close his legs but the Other pried it open and pushed another finger inside. Loki moaned and dropped his head back. His legs trembled and he wasn't ready to start kicking and fighting. The Other pushed two more fingers and moved in ways Loki wasn't sure was possible. He writhed in the Other's touch as the creature tightened his embrace.

"P-please…" Loki moaned.

The Other stared at Loki's aroused member, begging to be touched, but the cruel creature ignored Loki's needs. He pulled his fingers out of Loki and released his own member. He coated it with healing salve and stroked it into hardness. The Other pulled Loki's legs apart once more and aligned his hardness and slowly pushed inside of the boy.

The chains on Loki's wrist jingled.

"Ah…" Loki ground back, unable to stop himself. "P-please…"

It was too slow, too intimate and it Loki begged for release.

Better yet, Loki begged for _death._

The Other held him down and thrust into him slowly, the sound of skin slapping to one another. Loki felt pain and heat blossom from his behind. The pace quickened minutes after and Loki became a wailing maiden just as he had been with the others. The Other aligned his hips and managed to hit the spot that made Loki scream in ecstasy.

"Please…"

"Is that all you can say?" The Other hardened his hold.

He pulled at Loki's hair and pulled them to sit. He began to thrust up, making Loki bounce up and down on top of him. He turned Loki to face him, then pushed him down on the ground. Loki's green and blue infused eyes were disoriented. He pulled Loki's legs up to his shoulder and pounded into him as if there was no tomorrow. He began to get rougher and rougher with Loki, who couldn't help but writhe, moan and scream in unwanted ecstasy.

It wasn't long until the Other was close, so he touched Loki's member and began to stroke. Loki groaned and moved his chained hands to hold onto the Other. Loki's face was pure sex. The movement bounced them up and down on the ground, and they wailed like dogs in heat. The strokes were quick, and Loki released first.

But the Other kept pounding into him, harder and faster.

Loki's mind was empty, and he couldn't remember his name by now. He was too far gone. After a few more thrusts, the Other emptied his seed inside Loki and slumped on top of him. Before he could watch what expression Loki would give him in realization, the boy was already fast asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

How could art so beautiful and innocent, be corroded, tainted, and vandalized into destruction?

It was easy.

The Other had watched art blossom and fail to be tarnished, but in the end, no art is strong enough to withstand time. Eventually that art was demolished and broken, and pieced together to make something new. Of course, there is no demolished art that remained that doesn't have the original.

Somewhere inside what was left of Loki, was still the boy who had fight and hope left in him.

It wasn't long until Loki was released to gain the Tesseract.

The Other had hope what he had done would have made a difference.

"The Tesseract has awakened." He said. "It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power, but _our ally_ knows its workings as they never will."

It had been a mistake.

"He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri, will follow."

Then came the mistakes…

And the Other and Thanos were fooled into thinking they had created and broken the boy enough to submit fully. Apparently, there was still some fight left in that vandalized body, that tarnished _art._ The Other had thought that the connection Loki had would no sooner fizzle out and die, just like his hopes and dreams, but it still remained.

It was all that ever was…

But they still had another chance at the gems, because by the end of it, Loki was still on the receiving end. He was still the broken, the mad one, the abused and corroded.

In the end, Loki was still…

_Ruined._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>Ugh, I can't believe I wrote this.  
>Santa will now put me on the naughty list.<br>*points fingers* SingleLoki! Merry Christmas to you! XDD  
><strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
